EP 0 911 047 A1 discloses an inhaler for the inhalation of pulverulent medicaments from capsules, which inhaler comprises a lower part having two windows and a plate in which there are capsule holders and air inlet openings. An inhalation chamber is further connected to the plate, at which there is provided a head which is equipped with two ground needles and is movable against a spring. A mouth tube is connected to an upper part of the inhaler, and a lid is connected in a hinged manner to the lower part, to the plate and to the upper part. This inhaler has a complex construction and is intended for multiple use.
EP 0 835 148 B1 further describes an inhaler for the administration of medicaments from a strip-shaped blister pack, a blister cavity being emptied by means of a pressing aid. The inhaler substantially comprises an elongate housing consisting of at least two housing parts which are pivotably connected to one another by way of a hinge. A recess as a bearing for receiving the blister strip is formed in one of the housing parts. The housing has a mouthpiece on one narrow side and, on the narrow side opposite the mouthpiece, it has an air inlet opening which is connected to the mouthpiece by way of an air channel. The air channel is designed to receive the medicament from the blister cavity, the medicament being released by a pressing-out plunger associated with the housing, the pressing-out plunger, when pressed by the user of the inhaler, causing the cover film of the blister cavity to be torn open, whereupon the medicament either remains in the cavity of the blister or falls into a powder channel of the air channel. This inhaler is intended for multiple use owing to its construction.
In order to inhale the medicament effectively, the patient must bring the mouthpiece of the inhaler into contact with the oral mucosa (lips, mouth/pharynx). This is found to be a problem in that the oral mucosa in all people contain a variably large number of different bacteria and other microorganisms, which may be pathogens. Accordingly, the mouthpiece of the inhaler becomes contaminated when used. Patients, and accordingly the users of inhalers, are encouraged to clean the mouthpiece after using the inhaler, but the cleaning operation is carried out with variable consistency depending on the patient's personal approach, his/her age and the severity of his/her illness. Moreover, the inside of the housing of the inhaler also has to be cleaned, in particular in order to remove medicament residues, because such residues can lead to regulatory problems if they become detached at irregular intervals and are discharged with the actual dose.
DE 693 19 100 T2 discloses a disposable inhaler which is to be activated by breathing and which comprises a tubular housing having two parts forming an air duct which is open at both ends, one end forming an air inlet and the other end forming an air outlet. The housing has a compartment for storing a pharmaceutical powder for inhalation and is provided with a narrow portion adjacent to the compartment in order to achieve a turbulent air flow at the narrow portion on inhalation, by which the powder is lifted out of the compartment and mixed with the air stream. The compartment is in the form of an indentation adjacent to the air inlet and communicates with the ambient air by way of a through-hole in its base. The indentation and the through-hole are covered in an air-tight manner with a sealing film, it being possible to remove the film from the outside.